Building Better Worlds - Chapter 3
This fic is rated Mature. Previous Chapter< >Next Chapter 3. Scarred What was supposed to be one movie turned in to three and the first season of Dan's favourite TV show, Twin Peaks. Oops? Midnight got caught up with hanging out with them to be honest. Hanging out with people who were new to her and not part of her team was always a nice experience. The marathon of episodes of Dan's favourite show had lifted his mood considerably, which was nice. Nice to see a small smile and his eyes flicker with passion. Midnight could call her job done. He was on his way to mending. Ralph groaned when he came back from the kitchen to find that Dan had started the next disc in the set. "Isn't the first season enough to subject our guest to?" Dan shrugged. "Hey, leave him alone, it's making him happy so just let him watch it, will you?" Midnight said in a playful tone, despite meaning it seriously. "OK fine." Ralph gave in. "Besides, I'm enjoying it." Midnight shrugged, throwing a cheese ball in to her mouth. Dan gave a small smile at that. * * * Midnight had no idea what time it was, having become completely immersed in the story. It must have been getting late though, as she felt a weight on her shoulder. She didn't dare move or even acknowledge that he had done that. Not straight away anyway. She exchanged some funny looks with Ralph over the top of Dan's quiff, in almost having a conversation between themselves with Dan being completely oblivious, looking at the TV screen. Ralph kept on nodding to Dan, as if to say Just hold him dammit. He trusts you! Hold him. Quit shaking your head at me and just hold Dan dammit! Eventually Midnight rolled her eyes, diverting her attention back to the TV screen. Dammit, she'd not been paying attention and didn't know what was going on now... Urgh. OK well... Dan shifted slightly, his quiff tickling on Midnight's neck. Her arm that was trapped underneath him was now numb. Great, way to make this awkward, arm, you couldn't just take the pressure of him? Right how to play this? If she shifts uncomfortably he'll probably move. In fact if she shifts at all he'll probably move. One thing she didn't want him to do was move. She caught glimpse of Ralph in the corner of her eye. Definitely more interested in the two of them rather that what was on the TV. Great, an audience! ........ Stop tingling, arm. Please? No? OK! Fine! She gave in, shifting her arm up and over Dan's shoulders. Gently, of course, her arm touched him. She expected to hear him make a noise of pain. But he never did. .... OK? She looked down at him, noticing his eyelids were now beginning to drop. Perhaps that was it. Midnight sighed, the motion of her chest rising and falling moved Dan slightly. Which seemed to bring him out of his half asleep state as he registered her arm over his shoulders. His eyes went wide and his breathing picked up in pace slightly. Midnight was quick to pick up on this, and panicked slightly herself, removing her arm up in to the air away from his shoulders. He flinched. Shut his eyes tight as if bracing for an impact. He didn't move. Midnight sat still, looking at him. He's scared of her. And that's the last thing Midnight ever wanted. "Hey. You can move. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, that's the last thing I want." She spoke softly. Dan started to tremble slightly however, "T-th... That's exactly what... S-s-she would say... Before she... She would... H-hit me..." Midnight felt her heart skip a beat there. Her ears lowered. "... I'm not her though." She whispered. "I'm not going to hit you. If you're uncomfortable, please, you can move." Her arm waves slightly in mid air. Slowly, he pushes himself away from her, sitting straight up. His eyes locked with the TV, breathing beginning to settle again. Midnight slowly brought her arm down to her lap, noticing him flinch as she did. She sighed. So he's still incredibly fragile. She stared blankly at the TV, not really taking in what she was seeing. Ralph had watched the scene between the two and was unsure what to do now. When the episode currently on ended, and Midnight stood up. "I think I should go. Bye boys." "Wait!" Ralph got up after her, "I'll see you out." And so she stood at the door, the sky dark. Her ears folded more defensively. "What a great idea that was, 'hold Dan'!" She spat. "Hey! He does not just lean on anyone's shoulder!" Ralph bit back. "And I should have trusted my instincts! It was too soon! He's mending, but it will take time for him to be OK with being held again!" "Look. I just thought since he trusted you enough to lean on you perhaps he was ready. I guess I read it wrong. She kept him away from me! Practically cut us off from each other! It has been weeks since I have seen him. I haven't seen him change, but he has. He has changed so much..." Ralph trailed off. Midnight's eyes constricted, pupils becoming slits. "He has been in an abusive relationship! His brain doesn't know the difference between her or me! Especially if what I did was exactly how she did it. What a horrible way to treat someone... He was only trying to get comfortable. As was I, my arm grew numb.... It was never my intention to hurt him. Unlike her's." She spat that last word. And then sighed. "Anyway, thanks for the great night... You look after Dan, OK?" "I was going to. - Hey, wait. Do you, want our numbers? Keep in touch?" Ralph asked. "I uhm..." She couldn't find her words. "I shouldn't. He doesn't need someone like me in his life." "... What do you mean? You saved him? How can you not want to keep in touch?" He scowled. "I just..." Sigh, "I'm dangerous. OK? He's too fragile. He doesn't need to be in an alliance with me. He'll just get hurt." Ralph gives her a confused look. "What do you mean? You helped him! You saved him! You can't just... Run out of his life!" "... I... It's complicated. I just... I can't. I can't stay in his life I can't... They'll find him... And they'll... They're capable of much worse than his ex was. Please just... This isn't easy for me either... I don't want to just leave him but... I can't." She shakes her head. He nods. "You don't want to hurt him, I get it. But it'd hurt him more to never hear from you again." Midnight's ears perk up. She instantly groans. "OK fine! I'll take your damn numbers!" This is a bad idea. '''I have things under control.' No you don't.'' So they exchanged numbers. And bid each other goodbye. Midnight headed back towards her place, utterly exhausted from the day. Though perhaps, she had gained some new friends from it. Even though one of them was as delicate as... Anything really. Could easily shatter at any moment. She couldn't help but feel that there was a spark between the two of them, like they were meant to meet. Midnight felt so sorry for him though. His ex had damaged him so much that he can't even sit with just one arm around him without a panic attack starting. Midnight should have known it would have been too much too soon. Perhaps as time goes on and his soul heals, he'll become more like he used to be. Night can tell he used to be very affectionate. God for someone to take that away from him, to make him feel like his affection isn't good enough, or that his affection is unwanted is just... Well it's damn right despicable! It dawned on her that all she wanted to do was just give him a gentle hug. Purr slightly, help Dan associate a hug with warmth and comfort, not heartache and pain. A job for another day, perhaps. She got home and tried to sleep, finding her efforts to be useless, her mind still swirling. Well, this meant one thing. To her favourite rooftop in Medici for the night. Previous Chapter< >Next Chapter Category:Building Better Worlds Category:Fanfic Category:Absol's Stuff